


【有尔】우리

by Winkiee



Category: Fanfiction（JackGyeom）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkiee/pseuds/Winkiee





	【有尔】우리

王嘉尔听到动静回头的时候一个空酒瓶正直直向他飞来，偏头躲过后他转身想抄小路离开，却发现身边不知何时已经围上了六七个人。

凌晨两点多的街道静的吓人，倒是还能听见不远处club震耳欲聋的音乐。小巷里老旧的街灯投射下昏黄的光亮，一闪一闪见证着即将到来的腥风血雨。

「小子，你泡了我们大哥的女人还想跑？」

王嘉尔低头冷笑一声。

他是街边club的头牌，一副绝美的皮囊不知道将多少男男女女的魂儿都勾了去。来这里消费的大多是城市里那些财大气粗的金主，指名要求他作陪的人更是不计其数。

但是王嘉尔也不是没有底线的人，陪人喝酒跳舞调笑的活儿他来者不拒，但是能真正发展到419的事情并不常见。他是需要钱不假，但也还没沦落到需要日日牺牲色相被人包养的地步。

Club里的生意便也是因为他不成文的规矩逐渐红火起来，慕名前来大把大把砸钞票要他陪床的人也愈来愈多。

王嘉尔回忆了一下这几天招待过的客人，女主顾是不少，但陪着对方到了酒店的好像也就那么一两个。而且基本也只是将醉倒的人送到酒店他便离开了，所以这抢人一说也不知是从何而来。

只可惜看周围这群人的架势，今晚多半是免不了放一次血了。

他小时候虽说没正经学过什么武术，但打架斗殴这种事也干得不少。对方猛地飞起一脚向他踢来的时候王嘉尔顺手抄起角落里的废弃木板挡了回去，再将那块长条木板往旁边一甩，瞬间就有两三个人被砸得哇哇叫。

若只是一个人对付两三个人其实对于他来说该是绰绰有余，但是一打七就真的不是什么容易解决的事情。把对方砸得满头血的同时他自己身上也挂了彩，眼角的皮肤被啤酒瓶碎裂时的溅开的玻璃渣划破，血顺着棱角分明的脸部线条流下来，染红了胸前的白衬衫。

手臂和小腿上也有多处擦伤磨出的血珠，但最痛的还是被人推倒在地时撞上的后腰。钻心的疼痛沿着尾椎骨传上来，王嘉尔只觉得头皮一阵阵的发麻。挣扎着想要爬起来的时候他看着眼前向他挥来的木棍，脑子里一片空白，疼痛让他失去了本能躲闪的反应。

接下来又是几声闷响，本该砸在他头上的木棍也掉落在地。不知道从哪里冒出来的人影在一瞬间撂倒了两个人后蹿到他身边，朦胧的夜色中高度散光让王嘉尔看不清来人的脸，只能感觉到对方身上熟悉的气息。

「Jackson哥！你没事吧！」

焦急的小奶音表明了来着的身份，王嘉尔借着对方的搀扶勉强站了起来，一个重心不稳却又栽倒在对方怀里。

「我没事。」他低声说。 

刚刚被打趴下的那伙人本来只是想简单教训一下王嘉尔，这下子是真的起了杀人的歹念，原本藏着的刀也亮了出来。王嘉尔看见那刀背上的反射出的光第一反应就是拉着金有谦跑，却在重重包围下只能浑身乏术的应对的眼前的攻击。

在闪身躲过那把向他飞来的小刀时王嘉尔脚下一滑，整个人直接向站在他身后的金有谦倒去。摔倒在地的时候他听见身下人发出“嘶”的一声，原本碎裂一地的玻璃渣就这样狠狠扎进金有谦的后背。

但这一摔或许也算是不幸中的万幸。金有谦长手长脚的，在倒地的一瞬也把原本收废品的人摞在一旁的所有啤酒瓶都给碰倒了。王嘉尔顺手抄起几个就往包围着他的人脸上砸去，一把拉起金有谦往旁边更加阴暗的小巷跑去。

 

成功逃过身后那群人的追击回到家的时候已经快要到半夜三点。

王嘉尔打开租屋处的门按亮屋顶的灯，简陋的小屋一览无遗的展现在金有谦眼前。把跟在身后的大金毛拉进屋子里，从堆满衣服的沙发上随意扒拉出一件oversize丢给金有谦叫对方换上，王嘉尔便拿着浴袍进了浴室。

打开门从浴室出来的时候他看见金有谦还站在原地一动不动，黏在白皙手臂上的鲜血都已经凝固了。王嘉尔伸手在对方眼前挥了挥，确定这人意识还清晰之后他才开口问道——

「怎么不换衣服？」

「哥的衣服太小了⋯我穿不进去。」

委屈的小奶音连王嘉尔听了都有些不忍。虽然王嘉尔长年坚持不懈的身材管理让身上的肌肉线条分明，平时穿衣的size便已经是比常人要宽大一些，而丢给金有谦的衣服起码还要比自己身上的衬衫大上一两号，但金有谦也确实是比他高大许多，自己的衣服对于他来说还是小了些。

想起刚刚相互依偎搀扶着跑回来时摸到对方后背那些被玻璃碎片割出的细碎的伤口，他索性叫眼前的小孩把身上的衣服给脱了，然后转身去寻找那个不知道被他丢在哪个角落里的陈年药箱。

「哥⋯衣服？全脱掉吗？」

「对。都脱了我给你上药。」

等他终于在床下摸索出那个沾满灰尘的药箱后回过头去时，王嘉尔不禁倒吸一口冷气。小孩低着头，看不清脸上是什么表情，身上却是除了那条贴身底裤以外再无他物。王嘉尔本来还想说点什么，但在看到对方腿上那些伤口和淤青后那些到了嘴边的话全都被他咽了回去。

让金有谦走近一些在他面前站定，王嘉尔的脸登时红了几分。刚刚离得远时还没能看清楚，近了才发现对方的性器不知道在什么时候已经完全勃起，将紧身的内裤撑起一个小帐篷。紫红的龟头紧紧贴着白色的四角内裤，顶端冒出的清液沾湿了布料呈现出半透明的模样，似乎妄图冲破这层薄薄的束缚。

好在王嘉尔也不是什么未经世事的小处男，这样的状况他少说也经历过几十次，当然这是在忽略了眼前人身份的情况下。他清了清嗓子低头开始清理金有谦身上的伤口，在对方高大身材投射下来的阴影的笼罩下也不会有人看见他此时此刻正发红发热的脸。

现下略显尴尬的处境也让金有谦羞红了脸。心上人就坐在面前，而自己却是近乎一丝不挂的等着对方来处理伤口，更可耻的是他那异常精神的下半身，几乎已经快要顶到对方精致的侧脸上。

其实在王嘉尔从烟雾缭绕的浴室走出来的那一瞬金有谦的下身就起了反应。未干的发尖滴落下来的水珠，被水气蒸得微微发红的脸颊，以及浴袍内若隐若现的锁骨与肌肤，无不勾引挑逗着他。宽松运动裤内那一大团凸起映衬出金有谦内心的躁动。

 

他是王嘉尔工作的club的调酒师，比王嘉尔晚进来两年。其实一开始他也应该是作为陪侍的身份去招待客人，即使他没有像王嘉尔一样的在别人看过一眼后就足以令人动心的长相，但club里面热爱小奶狗类型的顾客也并不少。在他准备好要上前陪酒的那个晚上却听说club里的头牌替他求了情，让他做了club的调酒师，月薪却要比普通调酒师高上不少。

也是在那个晚上他第一次见到陪酒陪到烂醉在厕所狂吐的王嘉尔。伸手轻拍着对方后背时金有谦内心有无限疑问，明明是素昧平生的人，为什么对方会主动替他跟老板求情。扶着人进了休息包间给人喂下一小杯醒酒茶，看着对方意识稍微清晰后金有谦还是说出了心底的疑惑。

「你还小⋯我不希望你像我一样年纪轻轻⋯就走这条路。干这种活儿也伤身体，你应该有更好的路去走。」

就因为这样几句话，金有谦便决定要留在club里守护眼前这个醉醺醺的人一辈子。

王嘉尔长年喝酒落下了老胃病，金有谦就变着花样的给他做养胃的食物，让他能在陪酒前先暖暖胃。王嘉尔腰上有旧伤，金有谦就会在club开始营业前把人拉过来给他做按摩，任凭对方在按摩过程中靠在他身上昏昏沉沉的睡去。有时候遇上为难王嘉尔的客人，他还会在酒水里悄悄放上一点整人的泻药，看着那些老色鬼一趟一趟的跑厕所他就乐不可支，接收到王嘉尔飞来的一记眼刀后躲在对方身后偷偷的笑。

偶尔几次他送醉得不省人事的王嘉尔回家，对方趴在他背上沉沉的睡着，知道王嘉尔听不见的时候金有谦才会轻声开口说一句，哥，我爱你。

不过王嘉尔第一次见到金有谦并不是在那个他喝醉的晚上。某天下午他在club做准备的时候听见老板办公室里的谈话声，走近透过玻璃门看到的是一个约莫十八九岁的少年。

那人有着模特儿般衣架子的身材，身上却是穿着与年龄不相符的黑色丝绸长袖衬衣。领口露出大片大片粉嫩的肌肤，在黑色衬衣的衬托下更加雪白。少年的颈脖纤长，围绕上衬衣自带的那条黑色丝质choker更添了几分诱惑的意味。

王嘉尔在看到金有谦的第一眼，就有一种看见当年刚进club的自己的感觉。

他打听了一下才知道这是老板准备签约的新人。作为比金有谦早进club两年的过来人，王嘉尔深知这样的污浊环境下掩盖着多少不为人知的风起云涌。他实在不忍心金有谦被这个大染缸玷污，最终变成他这样的人，那孩子身上的单纯澄净是一眼就能够看出来的。

所以他用自己去向老板做了交易，请求对方让金有谦成为club里的调酒师，而他自己愿意以每天多陪几场酒的条件来做交换。

小孩知道他帮忙后不管是明里暗里对他的好他都能感受到。而那些喝醉时金有谦表白的话语，他其实也全都听见了。但是王嘉尔不敢回应，他依赖着金有谦带给他的温暖，与此同时却又盼着小孩早早离开这个是非之地，离开他，去过上平凡普通的正常人的生活。

如果你问王嘉尔喜不喜欢金有谦，连王嘉尔本人也无法给出一个明确的答案，但他唯一能够确认的一件事是，他已经离不开金有谦了。

直到现在给对方上药时，王嘉尔才发现，小孩也已经在他不知道的时候，长成了那颗能够守护他，为他遮风避雨的参天大树。愈发高挑的身材成为王嘉尔疲累时候的最好依靠，甚至在紧急时刻还能护着他不让他受到半点伤害。

 

移开对方掩在裆前的手给贴近大腿根处的伤口抹药时，王嘉尔感觉眼前近在咫尺的物什似乎又涨大了几分。几不可闻的叹了口气让对方转过身去，看到背上分布着的深深浅浅的伤口王嘉尔忽然觉得心脏一阵阵的钝痛。

死小孩，都不知道痛的吗。

用棉签沾了药酒从上往下一点点的抹，药水渗入伤口带来的疼痛并不小，金有谦却是忍着一声不吭。擦到腰窝处的伤口时王嘉尔停住手上的动作，那道伤痕已经蔓延到臀部的肌肤，还未干涸的血水染红了白色的内裤，看得王嘉尔心里一揪一揪的疼。

伸手想脱下对方底裤时手却被人一把抓住，王嘉尔隔着眼睛里那层薄薄的水雾，抬头对上的是金有谦惊慌的眼神。其实他也不知道自己是在什么时候湿了眼眶。

“脱了我帮你擦药。”

不容反驳的命令式语气，再加上对方眼里闪烁的泪光，金有谦彻底败下阵来。背对着王嘉尔脱下身上最后的衣物，任凭对方微凉的指腹蹭过后腰处敏感的肌肤，金有谦的身体也不自觉的微微颤抖着。

感觉到对方上完药开始收拾用具时，金有谦本能的想要弯下腰把脱到脚踝处的底裤穿上，手却被猛地向后一扯，连带着整个人都转了个身。

看着眼前不断放大贴近的脸，唇瓣被对方软嚅的双唇贴上，金有谦的大脑在当下已然当机了。直到下身早已甦醒的性器被对方灵巧的手指抚上的时候他才回过神来，推着对方的肩膀拉开距离。唇齿分离时两人都低声喘着粗气。

「哥⋯」

性器被对方握住熟练的上下套弄着，金有谦仰起头试图平复体内涌向下身汇聚在私处的热流，他几乎快要抑制不住自己喉管里的呻吟。只是刚想按住王嘉尔的手就感觉下身的巨物被温热包裹，低头看到的令人血脉喷张的情景让布满青筋的粗长再度涨大。

王嘉尔温润的口腔包含住了一半的性器正努力吞吐着，舌尖不经意的扫过马眼给金有谦带来无限快感，偶尔将性器吐出时还能看见分泌出的粘液与唾液混杂着在嘴边拉出的一条亮晶晶的银丝。吮吻舔拭着的时候双手也没有闲着，不断抚摸伺候着另外半截裸露在外的性器，指甲骚刮过下方沈甸甸的囊袋，把玩着那两颗小球。

金有谦原本想要将人推开的最后一丝理智也在连续几个深喉中被情潮彻底淹没。性器剧烈跳动着在对方口中射出一股浓稠的精液。情欲的气味在昏暗的租屋内四散开来。

射精的余韵过去后金有谦赶紧将人一把拉起圈进怀里。王嘉尔早已面色潮红，精液顺着微张的嘴角流下落在锁骨处，更是为这场即将到来的性爱增添了一分别样的淫靡。

然而金有谦现在完全没有心思去关心这些乱七八糟的事情，口爆的快感仅仅是那一瞬，此刻他心底里剩下的只有无尽的担忧。他怕自己吓到了王嘉尔，也怕对方会因此对他留下不好的印象，但他最怕的是，不能继续以朋友以弟弟的身份陪在王嘉尔身边。

「哥⋯哥⋯对不起⋯」

王嘉尔看着小孩手足无措的道歉的模样，依偎在对方胸口听着胸腔内过于剧烈快速的心跳声，他忽然笑了。脱下浴袍任它滑落堆积在脚边，双手环住对方精瘦的腰身，两具赤裸着的火热身躯便没有阻隔的紧紧相贴。王嘉尔挺了挺腰，同样巨大勃起的两根肉棒也因着动作隔着那仅剩的一层薄薄的布料轻轻摩擦着。

纵使是再傻的人也该明白这样的动作是什么意思，再说金有谦也不笨，这种显而易见的暗示他自然能够读懂。但内心深处的狂喜甚至超越了旺盛的性欲，他低下头去，细细密密的吻随之落在王嘉尔脸颊和颈脖处。

最后的遮蔽被金有谦脱下甩到一旁，两根粗红肿胀的阴茎被金有谦温暖的大掌包裹笼在一起上下撸动着，顶端的清液沿着柱身流下打湿了贴合著的部位，呈现淫靡紫红的龟头在碰撞摩擦时甚至还能听见咕唧的水声。

快感席卷了王嘉尔全身上下每一个部位。上一次享受工作以外的性爱应该已经是一年多以前，所以没过多久他就在金有谦手里哆嗦着交代了。黏腻的白浊沾了金有谦一手，被他带着探向了对方身后那个隐密高热的小穴。

王嘉尔跨坐在金有谦腿上靠在对方肩头，任人掰开丰满的臀瓣侵略着身后的蜜穴。金有谦刚探入一指就感觉手指被穴道内的嫩肉争先恐后的缠住，身上的人也因为异物的侵入不断溢出低微的呻吟。

他生怕弄痛了对方，便仅用那一根手指在甬道内轻轻的摩擦打转，指节蹭过某块突起的软肉时金有谦感觉怀里的人忽然一抖，原本搭在他肩上的手也倏忽收紧，连指甲都陷进皮肤留下一道道红痕。金有谦见状想把手指抽出却被对方一把按住，王嘉尔陷入情欲时满脸通红的样子鼓励着他再向穴道内伸入一根手指进行扩张。

等到后穴能够容纳四根手指进出，分泌的肠液已经粘满了他的手时，金有谦才抽出手指将人一把抱起，将自己同样火热的肉具抵在正一张一合的小穴入口。龟头浅浅没入的时候王嘉尔还是疼得哭叫出声，毕竟金有谦这个尺寸可是比他平时陪过的那几个中年油腻男要惊人许多。

其实金有谦也不好受，性器才进入不到一小截就被后穴内的软肉死死绞住。他拼命压制住想要在一瞬间贯穿对方的念头，转移阵地啃咬上王嘉尔胸前的两颗红樱，舌尖在乳粒上缓缓打转。在感受到对方后穴逐渐放松下来的时候金有谦才敢继续推进，性器噗疵一声整根完全进入的舒爽感让两人同时发出满足的喟叹。

骑乘式的姿势让性器进入得极深，王嘉尔平坦没有一丝赘肉的小腹被体内仍旧不断涨大著的庞然大物顶出一块小小的凸起。金有谦抓着对方的腰身开始缓缓律动起来。顾忌着王嘉尔腰上的旧伤，金有谦挺动性器的幅度并不大，频率也不高。

性器蹭不到敏感点让王嘉尔难受得直哼哼，自己主动撑着对方的肩膀扭动起腰肢。在某次抬起坐下的时候性器因为重力作用狠狠刮蹭过那一小块软肉，王嘉尔瞬间软了身子，原本直直戳在对方小腹上的性器也射出了今晚第二股精液。

射精后的敏感连带着后穴也不住的收缩，金有谦被这种火热紧致的感觉生生夹射。精液滋滋的射进甬道深处，王嘉尔觉得整个小腹都快被灌满。但是在下一秒他便清晰的感知到那根埋在后穴里的巨物再度勃发贴紧内壁。

其实这也不能怪金有谦，毕竟佳人在怀，又有谁能够忍得住呢？？？

王嘉尔被人翻了个面跪趴在床上，填满蜜穴的爱液也因为动作稀稀拉拉的顺着股沟流向大腿，失禁般的羞耻感让王嘉尔像驼鸟一样把头埋进臂弯里。身后粗长的性器挤开臀缝抵在充血红肿的穴口，辗平一寸寸褶皱再一次深深埋进体内。

后入式的体位让王嘉尔无法看见金有谦的表情，但这种打桩机般高速抽插的频率以及囊袋拍击臀部发出的啪啪声也能让他想像出对方脸上疯狂的神情。

肉穴边缘的软肉也随着性器一次次的连根拔出被不断的翻动，又在下一个连根没入的瞬间被推进穴道内部。后肛周围的臀肉已经被操弄得红肿起来，肠液混着精液打湿了两人连接处的耻毛。

前端无人抚慰的性器在经历不知是第几次的高潮后逐渐疲软下去，却又在这样的连番操弄中再次抬起头来。明明已经射不出什么东西，却依旧逃不开生理反应，下腹异样的饱涨感激得王嘉尔簌簌的落下泪来，泪珠砸在床单上留下一处处水渍。

「唔⋯！谦呐⋯不⋯不要了！」

王嘉尔最终还是在这种近乎疯狂的抽插中尖叫着射了出来，稀薄的精液已经接近透明，一股股喷洒在床单上。紧绷着的大腿内侧的肌肉因为高潮小幅度的抽搐着，浑身轻微的痉挛也让括约肌开始剧烈收缩。金有谦就在这样灭顶的快感中扶着对方的腰连续抽插顶弄了十几下，精液全数浇灌进蜜穴中。

保持着交合的姿势把已经累得昏睡过去的他的爱人搂进怀里，金有谦将唇瓣轻轻贴在对方后颈处烙下属于自己的印记，抱着人也沉沉的进入了梦乡。

 

第二天王嘉尔醒过来的时候已是日上三竿。

纵欲过度的情事使他浑身酸痛，刚挣扎着想动一下身子就感觉环在腰上的手臂收紧了些许。同样明显的是从私处传来的饱涨的异物感，晨勃这一正常的生理反应不可避免的出现在血气方刚的年轻人身上，对方留在他体内的肉具正兴奋的向他问好。

扭动着身体让巨物从体内滑出，原本灌满小腹的精液也顺势流了出来。王嘉尔将扣在腰上那只大手挪开从被窝里坐起来，被子滑落时身上大大小小的伤口和青紫的吻痕便曝露在微凉的空气中。他刚想捡起床边那件浴袍就被身后人一把袍就被身后人一把捞了回去，贴在颈后的温热气息含混着睡不醒的小奶音从身后传来— —

「唔⋯再睡一会儿。」

他躺下去面对着正处于半梦半醒间的小孩，指腹贴着对方的额头描摹者眼前人的轮廓。从英气逼人的眉眼，到高耸挺翘的鼻子，最后停在微微张开的红润双唇上。

其实连王嘉尔自己也说不清昨晚一夜沉沦的缘由是什么。那个蜻蜓点水般的吻是这场情事的开端，对方挺身而出的举动应该可以被称之为性爱的导火索，但若是再寻根究底，胸腔内那颗悸动不已的心或许才是一切一切的起源。

爱与依赖的种子早已落地生根发了芽，在不经意间长成了一棵枝繁叶茂的大树。而眼前这个单纯的小孩就是那个用心浇灌庇护着这株小树苗成长的辛勤园丁。

指尖被人轻轻舔吮着的时候王嘉尔才发现金有谦已经清醒过来，正笑意盈盈的眯着眼看着他。想要抽回手指却被对方一把攥住，禁锢在腰上的手臂也圈的更紧了些。他们之间的距离已经近到鼻尖轻贴的地步，鼻息间呼出的热气都能够清清楚楚的感知到。

「哥⋯Jackson哥⋯」

「嗯？」

「我们一起辞职离开club吧。」

「什么？」

王嘉尔伸手摸了摸对方的额头。嗯好像也没发烧啊这小孩说什么胡话呢？

「我不是在开玩笑。」

金有谦把那只在他头毛上揉搓作乱的手重新拽回被子里，又把怀里挣扎乱动着的小小只的人儿抱得更紧。

「哥做这样的工作很辛苦…身体也常常不好⋯我不想看着哥再这样下去了。

我有个艺高的朋友想找两个舞蹈老师教人跳街舞，我知道哥舞跳得很好⋯哥就跟我一起去吧。

如果哥觉得工资太低了，我还可以去别的酒吧当调酒师赚钱。总之⋯我来养着哥没问题的。」

小孩像是忽然想起了什么，翻身下床在那堆沾了血的衣物里翻找着，回到床上的时候手里多了一张银行卡。

「卡里面是我这几年在club工作的积蓄，还有其他几份兼职的薪水。这是我所有的家当。

我是真的真的很喜欢哥，也很想跟哥在一起，所以⋯哥愿不愿意把自己的下半生交给我？」

在王嘉尔背井离乡外出打拼的这些年里，虚情假意冷血无情的事他见过太多太多。为了抵御严寒生存下去，他不得不早早筑起铜墙铁壁，才让自己不至于在金钱权势的买卖中彻底沦丧。

而金有谦却是选择捧着一颗真心来与他作交易。这样的真挚与美好，王嘉尔又如何能够说出一个不字呢？

于是他选择把头埋进对方结实的臂弯里，轻声说— —

「小笨蛋，我不是早就已经把自己的下半身交给你了吗。」

「哥！」

果不其然看到对方的耳朵光速烧了起来，爆裂的小奶音也在耳边炸响。王嘉尔一边咯咯笑着一边给身边的炸开来的大型犬顺毛，然后将自己的双唇献上。

「我愿意。」

 

-Fin-


End file.
